


Alone

by Vexed_Wench



Series: FFFC__100th Challenge [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Gen, Loneliness, Slice of Life, Stanford Era (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: California had never felt further away then it did now.
Series: FFFC__100th Challenge [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798411
Kudos: 3
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt heartbroken for the 100 100th challege at [](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/)**fffc**

Dean was trying to think of things he could do to distract himself from worrying about Sam. He wanted to do nothing more than hop in his Baby and go meet Sammy at the next bus stop. California had never felt further away then it did now. He had to remember that he taught Sam enough to survive. He hoped that if he got in over his head he would call him for help. Would it really be a bad idea to head out there and check his room? He doubted Sammy would appreciate it and that broke his heart.


End file.
